Pretty Little Lives
by livedreaminspire
Summary: A group of one-shots about everyone's favorite Liars and their lives and the people around them.
1. Homesickness

**This is a group of one-shots I'm writing about PLL.**

 **This one is about how much Spencer misses her friends and Toby. I'm super excited for PLL to start back tomorrow and this is just something to last until tomorrow!**

As much as Spencer didn't want to admit it, she missed her friends. A lot. Way more than she initially thought she would. When they all said good-bye's before leaving for college, they promised to talk and text as much as they could. After all, nothing could break them apart, not even A. How could college? She and the rest of the girls were really good about the whole staying in connection thing for a couple months. And studies grew harder, work got crazier, and no one had the time anymore.

So here we find Spencer, in her dorm, homesick. She wasn't homesick for Rosewood as much as she was for her friends and Toby. She missed them all so much. And Toby, it was driving her crazy not seeing him. They agreed to keep dating even with her leaving the state for school. Unlike her friends, she kept in touch with him to this day. He meant so much to her. He was her protector. Her believer. Her supporter. Everything. And without him, every single task seemed more impossible. Spencer didn't just miss him. She missed her crazy best friends. The people who stayed with her through it all. Hanna, the fashionista, Emily, the sporty one, Aria, the writer, and Ali, the ex-queen bee. She missed Hanna's jokes about her style and Aria's jabs at her coffee. She missed Emily and her smiles. She also missed Ali, her almost sister. After finding out about Jason, the two agreed that they were pretty much just sisters.

She was long overdue a visit home and for the first time since September, Spencer Hastings was headed back home. She didn't know who else was coming home. She desperately needed a dose of her home. Just as much as she hated it there, she had grown up there, and always was a little attached to Rosewood. She packed her car with all of her belongings and drove. She drove all day, breaking only to eat and sleep.

After staying at a hotel overnight, Spencer continued on her little road trip back home. When Spencer arrived home, her mom was home. Surprise, surprise! Veronica greeted Spencer, astounded and surprised. Veronica had no clue Spencer was coming home. She just assumed that Spencer was staying at college for break. Veronica went on to explain that she was taking a trip up to Philly for the weekend. If she'd known, Veronica would have stayed. Disappointed, Spencer went to the barn, now officially hers, and placed all of her belongings in it.

After wandering around town listlessly, she ended up in the Brew. Sitting by the Bar, she ordered a coffee and sat watching all of the commotions. She never realized how much she missed this place until she came back. A voice broke her train of thought, "Spencer?" A surprised voice asked. Spencer whirled around to see Toby, right behind her. "Toby," She whispered, running to him. He caught her with ease and twirled her around. It was moments like this that made Spencer feel like she never left. After he finished twirling her, Toby pulled Spencer close to him and hugged her tight. "What are you doing back?" Toby asked softly "I missed you. I missed everything. I missed my friends. The Brew. Everything." Spencer told him.

Toby's grin grew. "Look who's here." He smiled. Breaking from him, Spencer could see Aria, Emily, Ali, and Hanna.

At the moment, she couldn't be happier.


	2. Brotherly Instincts

**I feel like Spencer and Jason never really got a sibling relationship so this is a little something that takes place during the time jump. You get to see how close they actually are after everything. This also has mentions of Spoby and their current break that led to their ultimate break-up.**

In all the years Jason DiLaurentis had known Spencer Hastings he'd only see her cry a handful of times. In the 5 years, he'd been her brother, he'd realized that Spencer put an iron wall around her to keep her from exploding in public. This wall kept her sane and normal. Jason had always told Spencer that one day, that wall would come crashing down and with it, the world.

After all of these years, Jason had given up on it. Spencer Hastings was perfect, or as close to it as you could get. Even with a psychopath chasing her all throughout high school, she was still able to maintain a high GPA and receive scholarships to just about every school on the planet. Now, A had been caught. It was his own sister, how could he have expected it?! Spencer and her friends were far away in college, where no one could hurt them.

Ali being the only one of them to stay. She stayed in Rosewood for Charlotte. Twice a week, Ali would go into that room and change the flowers and bring up Charlotte's happiness. All it took for Charlotte was seeing her little sister. After a lot of persuading, Jason finally went to visit his older sister. Now that is a story for another time.

You can say that Jason was surprised when he came home from work to find Spencer Hastings sobbing on her doorstep. After a long day, all Jason wanted was to go inside and sleep for eternity. But he'd grown pretty close with Spencer Hastings as they'd grown older. After a couple of years, they were finally old enough to get along without fighting. Sighing, he left his stuff in his car and walked across the lawn to the Hastings'.

He took a seat next to her on the porch and wrapped her in a hug. "Hey, Spence. Want to tell me what the matter is?" Jason's voice was soothing. Apparently Spencer really didn't, since she just started to cry harder, which Jason didn't even think was possible. "Toby…..wants….us…to…take…..a….break," Spencer said, her breaths ragged.

While tears furiously streamed down her eyes, Jason released a sigh. Of course, this was what would have broken her stone cold wall. Toby. Jason made a mental reminder to pay Toby a visit and punish him for making his little sister cry. "Hey Spence, remember that you're just taking a break. You could get back together tomorrow. By the end of the week. Anytime." "What if we don't? You don't get it! I'm in love with him." Spencer wailed.

That statement hit him like a ton of bricks. Emotionless Spencer Hastings was actually admitting her love for someone? Toby must not be that bad for her. "If he really loves you too, he'll be back here soon," Jason promises. "What if he doesn't?" Spencer asks again. "Then you're going to go back with your lives. You're Spencer Hastings for crying out loud. You have college and friends to go back to. There's plenty of guys at school and out there other than Toby." "But I only want Toby." Spencer cries. Rubbing his hand on his forehead, Jason realizes why Spencer went into politics. She's damn good at making a point and arguing.

"How about we make a deal." Jason proposes "You're going to wait for the rest of the week to see what happens. If he asks to get back with you, you can. If he doesn't, you're going to go back to college where you're going to have the time of your life. Fair?" He asks "Deal." Spencer answers.

They spend the rest of the night looking at the stars and telling stories. Jason is completely focused on making sure that Spencer doesn't cry again, so he tells her funny stories involving him. For once in their lives, he actually feels like he and Spencer are actual siblings. This is the sort of stuff siblings do. Protect each other. Make each other laugh. Bring a smile to the other's face. And always be there for them when they fall.

Sometime during his train of thought, Spencer falls asleep, her head resting on his shoulder and her hair falling like a waterfall. Groaning, Jason scoops up Spencer and carries her inside the house using his spare key and puts her in bed. Even though Jason is still beyond tired, he is still willing to sacrifice his sleep for Spencer, even though they haven't been siblings for long.

Sure enough, Spencer has a smile on her face the next day. Assuming from her grin, Jason can only guess than Toby asked to get back together with Spencer again. All was well.


End file.
